


Our Final Destination

by X_ballum_x_art_x



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_ballum_x_art_x/pseuds/X_ballum_x_art_x
Summary: ‘Come on mate, can you go any faster?’ Ben asked for the tenth time. The bus driver grew more annoyed, and sighed, ‘we’re still waiting for someone, and a little hospitality would be great’ He muttered as he scanned the road. Honestly, Ben thought, my nan could walk faster, and shes not even alive!~ Basically an au where ballum meet on a bus :)
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Ben Mitchell/Lola Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Stuart Highway, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Lexi Pearce, Jay Brown & Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lola Pearce, Jay Brown/Ben Mitchell, Mick Carter/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1- Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story, like ever so I’m really nervous about posting it, but my friends have helped me so thank you to them xxx   
> Instagram: @x_ballum_x_art_x

‘Come on mate, can you go any faster?’ Ben asked for the tenth time. The bus driver grew more annoyed, and sighed, ‘we’re still waiting for someone, and a little hospitality would be great’ He muttered as he scanned the road. Honestly, Ben thought, my nan could walk faster, and shes not even alive! 

Tapping on the window, Ben sighed, Phil wouldn’t be happy if he was late again, nobody could tell what he would do this time. The bus suddenly halted, the harsh squeal of the brakes causing Ben to shudder.  
‘Oh my god, what now?’ He asked as he turned to Jay, who was currently scoffing his face with a sandwich, half of it falling out the other side.  
‘Dunno mate, maybe someone’s been ran over’ he raised his eyebrows with a scoff, remains of crumbs scattering down his t-shirt. ‘Charming’ Ben muttered to himself as he scanned the road. 

Doors clicking open, a whirlwind of hair, clothes and general handsomeness rushed onto the bus, chattering and stuttering at full speed  
‘oh gosh, Mick, I’m sorry... I was supposed to be helping Mrs Jones on bus 144, but it was delayed, and that made me late for Miss Belle and then-‘  
The bus driver smiled happily ‘Oh don’t worry about it, Halfway, I’m just glad to see you’re alright, come here’  
The strangers face lit up in a shy smile, dimples appearing as he engulfed Mick in a hug, wrapping his long arms around him.

‘Look, sorry to disturb your little ‘reunion’, but I’ve got somewhere to be and I’m already-‘ Ben checked his watch, sighing with annoyance ‘-20 minutes late.’  
Standing up, Ben nodded to Jay ‘come on, we’re leaving or Phil will be on my case all week’ Pushing past the passengers, Ben stood still as he came to the stranger, looking up suddenly. He was so tall.  
‘Oh my god I’m so sorry, please don’t go, I can get your money back and explain to your partner why you’re late’ 

Ben couldn’t seem to resist, the crystal eyes of the stranger making him freeze. Their eyes locked and he felt something stir in his stomach, as Jay pulled on his arm. ‘Look, Ben we’re already late we might as well stay’  
Falling out of his trance, Ben shook his head ‘you just wanna finish your bloody sandwich’ 

As they moved back to their seats, Ben kept his eye on the stranger ‘you know, he’s exactly my type, tall, cute, big..... who knows what he could do with those hands’ Choking, Jay turned to glare at him ‘urgh, do you mind, I’m trying to eat here’ 

Ben ignored him, gazing at the strangers hands, his mind wondering to what a night alone with this man would feel like. Ben realised what he was doing, as the man suddenly turned around, looking Ben straight in the eye. Ben quickly looked away, cursing to himself as he realised he’d been caught. Normally he didn’t mind it, used to checking people out and seeing what the night would bring, but this... thing was somehow different.... 

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see the man walking closer towards him, looking down with a smirk and holding his large hand out ‘there seems to be a problem with my phone, I wondered if you could help me’ 

Ben frowned, this was not what he was expecting. ‘Urm, I can look at it but I don’t know if I’ll be able to help, what’s the problem?’  
The stranger looked Ben up and down, smiling to himself as he shook Ben’s hand 

‘it doesn’t seem to have your number in it...’


	2. Chapter 2- Callum

His eyes. That was the first thing Callum noticed about Ben. The bright blue that had the power to light up your life or destroy it. Callum didn’t care which one he ended up with. He just wanted Ben, in every or any way possible. 

The second thing Callum noticed was his height. He was so short compared to Callum, and with a knowing smirk, Callum realised he could tease about him about it endlessly, and the thought made him happy. 

The third thing Callum noticed was his name. At least he thought it was his name. The man next to him had called him it easily enough. Ben. Callum loved the way it rolled off his tongue, like the most natural thing in the world. How could just a name seem so perfect? 

Then he realised what Ben had said. Phil. He was clearly his partner, as Ben seemed so desperately worried about upsetting him. Callum sighed to himself, why did nothing ever go to plan? Sitting with Miss Belle, he made a decision- he could be Ben’s friend, and that was a million times better than nothing. 

The last time he saw Ben was nearly a week ago, the date outline in his diary. The day has started out awful, Mrs Jones had thanked him for the help even though he felt as if he completely messed up, the bus was delayed, but Callum should’ve known. Seeing Mick relieved him, the bus driver willing to listen to his problems, even if he couldn’t exactly help. Then Ben came about, his cocky smirk and bright eyes charming Callum instantly. From then on it had seemed like a special day, where anything could happen. 

Hovering near the bus stop, Callum’s cheeks turned pink with the cold winds blowing around the desolate area. Even with his hat and gloves, it was absolutely freezing. But even with the dreadful English weather, Callum was determined for his day not to be ruined. 

He wasn’t working today, no one needing help with the busses and Callum was glad of the time off. He supposed he didn’t actually need to go to the shops, but it would give him a chance to see Ben, and preferably this time get to actually have a conversation with him. The last time he’d tried, Miss Belle had woken up startled and wondering where he’d went, so he had to give Ben an apologetic smile as he left to go and see her.

‘Halfway! What are you doing here all alone?’ Mick shouted at him as the bus skidded to a startling stop. When would he ever learn to stop the bus properly? Callum thought to himself, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his hat, the blue beanie falling down his face as he hurriedly scuttled to get on the bus, not that Mick would ever leave without him. 

‘Ah, no one needed help today, so I thought I’d just pop to the shops’ Callum explained, pulling Mick into a hug as his eyes scanned around the bus, god it was packed today, finally drawn to the two men in the corner. Ben looked up at him, grinning gleefully before he seemed to realise what he was doing. 

As Mick moved away to the wheel, he glanced apologetically behind him ‘halfway Ive only just realised, I didn’t know you were coming today or I would’ve saved you a seat.’ He sighed sadly ‘you could always get the next bus?’  
‘But there’s a spare seat over there’ Callum glanced towards the seat next to Ben’s friend, thanking some god out there that seemed to help him today.  
‘Yeah but that’s near Ben Mitchell’ Mick said with raised eyebrows ‘not that I’ve got nout against the fella, he’s just a bit..... I don’t know mate just be careful’ 

After a pat on the back and a look of hasty encouragement from Mick, Callum made his way over to Ben, the nerves bubbling away in his stomach, no matter how much he tried to calm himself.  
‘Urm, this seems to be the only seat left....’  
he muttered, suddenly feeling shy despite his previous confidence. Seeing the two men look between each other, Ben smirked and rolled his eyes as he stood up quickly ‘Jays being a baby and wants the window seat, so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me’ Ben explained as he pursed his mouth with an incoming smirk, waving his hand towards his friend, who Callum now knows is Jay. 

‘Oh I’m sure that’s fine’ Callum said as he made his way over to the other window seat, now next to Ben. Jay and him muttered quietly for a while, Ben seemingly getting more agitated, but they clearly didn’t want Callum to know and he didn’t want to invade their privacy, so he sat back and watched the scenery flash by. 

By now the pair had stopped talking, Jay staring expectantly at Callum, as Ben whipped out his phone and started reading a message. On the spot, Callum gazed at Ben whilst he gave him a tap on the shoulder.

‘Your WiFi must be good, because I’m definitely feeling a connection’


	3. Chapter 3- Ben

Lost for words. That’s all he was feeling. He prided himself on this, always knowing what to say, a quick joke or sarcastic comment and he would be fine. 

Glancing up at the stranger, he realised he still didn’t know their name.   
Ben’s hand shot out abruptly without thinking, eyes crinkling as he looked down in embarrassment ‘Ben Mitchell’s the name, don’t wear it out.’   
‘Callum Highway’ Ben looked up with glittering eyes, taking Callum’s hand in his and shaking them together, not missing the size difference between them.

‘So...where you off to then?’ Ben asked, noticing Callum was alone today.   
‘Oh just shopping, Ive gotta get some food in and there’s a certain ingredient that isn’t sold at my local shop’   
‘Why travel all this way just for some grub though, surely you could just use something else’ Ben didn’t understand it, although he knew he wasn’t the best cook ever so maybe that was why.   
‘Oh no it’s cos I love to cook, you see so you have to have certain ingredients, and-‘ Callum continued talking, and Ben was enlightened by this new side of him. Whenever he spoke about cooking he seemed to proper light up, it was clear he loved it.

Realising he’d zoned out once again, he glanced at Callum, watching his hand move, animating the story he was sharing with Ben and Jay.   
Feeling a nudge to the side, Ben glared at Jay ‘if you say another word, I swear to god I won’t even buy you a water at this restaurant, let alone food’   
‘Never even crossed my mind’ Jay said, grinning at Ben as he glanced at Callum and winked significantly. 

‘- then she asked me that, I mean honestly, who even does that, and like it’s not- oh ‘ A blush crept up Callum’s neck, and Ben thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever saw. ‘- I am so sorry, I didn’t realise I was banging on a bit, where are you two going?’ Callum asked, hair blowing everywhere as his beanie slid further off his face. 

Glancing at Ben, Jay started to talk ‘we’re on out way to a restaurant actually, meeting someone’   
‘Oh, well I hope you have fun, what’s the restaurant called?’   
Jay looked at Ben for support ‘ honestly mate, do you even remember anything? It’s called The Light, Callum, although heaven knows why cos it’s always dark in there’   
Callum smiled for a moment and then started laughing, the sounds filling the bus and bringing a sense of warmth with them. 

‘So, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you two know each other?’   
‘Oh he’s my best mate, brother really and he would do absolutely anything for me’ Ben beamed, as he reached over and rubbed Jays hair whilst sarcastically sticking his tongue out at him.   
‘Oh ignore him, he loves himself too much’ Jay rolled his eyes towards Callum as he battled to get Ben away, Ben giggling like a small child as he skilfully deflected Jay. 

He felt a vibrate in his jacket pocket, suddenly a sharp reminder of where exactly he was going, and stilled. Moving away from Jay, he peered quickly at Callum, trying to judge exactly what he thought. Callum was so difficult to read, open and honest one moment and then shy and quiet the next.   
Pulling the offending object out of his pocket, he opened the message and as he registered it was just Lola, breathed a sigh of relief as he felt something brush against his knee. 

Looking up. He saw Callum’s hand sitting there perfectly, as if it was just made for him. ‘Ya alright?’ He murmured, smoothing his hand in circles along Ben’s knee, seemingly unknowingly.   
‘Yeh, yeah I’m fine, just the mother of my child being irritating again, nothing new’ he started as he flashed the phone towards Callum. Bens eyes widened as he realised what he’d said, but he refused to back down now. Lexi was his world and he was proud to admit that, even if he had just screwed up everything with Callum. 

Callum seemed unfazed tho, captivating Ben’s mind as he grinned, the friendliness showing on his face as he pointed towards Ben’s phone.  
‘Is that her?’ He asked Ben, eyes scanning his face in confusion.  
‘Yeah, that’s my princess, her names Lexi’ Ben could feel Callum’s gaze on him, making him feel hot and he didn’t know whether he wanted to run away or move close to Callum, placing his hand exactly where he wanted it.   
‘So you’re bisexual?’ Callum asked timidly, seeming unsure. Jay let out a laugh, smacking Ben on the shoulder.  
‘Mate... that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever ‘eard’ he laughed to himself as Ben frowned at him.   
‘Nah, I’m definitely gay, Lexi was just... look that’s a story for another day yeah?’ Ben didn’t want to go into it, fearing exposure to someone he’d only really just met.   
‘I’ll hold you to that’ 

The bell rang out, signalling that some passengers had reached their destination.  
‘Well I best be off’ Callum stated as he got up, removing his hand from the home on Ben’s knee, Ben missing the warmth already.   
‘See you’   
Passing by Mick, Callum leaned over for another hug   
‘take care mate, yeah’   
‘Will do, thanks Mick’ 

He turned to the direction of Ben and Jay, giving them a wave. ‘Oh and Ben’   
‘Yeah?’   
‘I’m new in town, so at some point do you reckon you could give me directions to your apartment?’


	4. Chapter 4- Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter xxx
> 
> Also it would mean the world to me if you could check out my work on @x_ballum_x_art_x on Instagram :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just clear up something- in the first Chapter when it said about the stranger talking to Mick, that was Callum for anyone that was confused (someone messaged me about it so sorry for any confusion)

Walking away from the bus station, Callum headed into the spice shop, as soon as he entered the smell hit him instantly. Herbs, sauces and spices filled the shelves, sending a pleasant and usual mix of scents into the room. Sniffing in happily, Callum walked towards the shelves, smiling contently at passing customers .This was one of the places he felt happy, lost in his thoughts about cooking, excited to create food for the people he loves. 

Wandering around the room, he selected the ingredients he needed, differing between two spices. Eventually shoving them both in his basket, you never know when you might need them, he thought to himself. Stopping for a moment, his mind wondered back to the bus ride earlier. Jay seemed nice enough, and every word from Ben made him fall deeper and deeper, every smile or teasing look made Callum just want to grab hold of Ben, gripping tightly like his life depended on it. 

Callum visited the rest shops in a daze, daydreaming what a life with Ben would feel like. Bliss....  
‘Oi mate, watch where you’re going!’  
Suddenly startled, Callum spun around, shopping bags in his hands as he took in where he was, the bald headed stranger glaring angrily at him.  
‘Some of us actually have somewhere to be you know!’ The man hissed, pushing past him with a sneer and a look of disgust.  
‘I’m so sorry, I was completely in a daydream and I-‘ Callum stopped as he realised the man was walking away. 

Frowning, Callum unclenched his fists slowly, placing his hands onto his ribs, close to his heart and trying to calm down. Still struggling to get his breathing in control, he staggered over to the dark brick wall nearby. Usually he was fine, he’d slowly learnt how to take care of himself after years of self-control, able to mostly block out any abuse thrown his way, now able to realise that random people’s opinions weren’t important. Since his time in the army, so distant now, he could notice the signs of the panic attacks, and what steps to take to avoid them. This bloke just looked too much like his dad, the thought of it setting him on the edge and making him shudder, reliving through all the horrible memories. 

Time to go home, Callum thought to himself as he regained focus and headed towards the bus yard, the chill biting at his cheeks. Reaching up to pull his hat down, Callum stopped, looking around. His hat no longer sat above his head, keeping him warm. It had clearly disappeared somewhere. Scanning the gritty floor, the hat was no where to be seen, Callum now ran hurriedly into shops, asking people if they had seen it. Every time someone denied it, he felt his heart sink a little deeper. The soft blue fabric, now bobbly from years of wear and washes, was a gift from Chris, a goodbye present, he registered as he recalled their last night together.

‘Ive got a present for you’ He’d smiled towards Callum, hands behind his back as he stepped forward.  
‘Arwe Chris, you didn’t have to, seeing you is enough’  
‘Yeah I know but, I’m not gonna see you for weeks so this can be a reminder from me, so you know that wherever you are, I’m always here for you’ Chris had stated with a soft glance, smiling as he brought out the hat, pleased with himself as a Callums face shimmered, the hope shining through his eyes.  
‘I’d never forget you’ 

Tears flitted down his cheeks, the moisture making him even colder. He rubbed at his sodden face, eyes searching the road, desperate for some kind of hope. What would Chris think of him now?  
‘I’m so sorry.....’ Callum whispered as he sat on the rickety wooden bench, hearing a creak beneath him. 

The squeal of breaks caused him to look up, the bus a welcoming sight for him, a familiar face at the wheel causing his chest to unclench, the erratic pounding of his heart relaxing, his tears slowing. He stepped onto the vehicle, tripping over the cold metal step as if his day just couldn’t get any worse. 

Glancing up towards his best mate, Mick opened his arms out and gestured towards Callum, pulling him into a hug. Mick knew better than to question him. He knew Callum would be alright in the end. He always was.


	5. Chapter 5- Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone’s still interested in this fic, I’m sorry for leaving it so long to update xxx  
> Also this has not been proof read so please tell me if there’s mistakes 😬

Sitting on the edge of the soft grey quilt, Ben delicately stroked over the material, the wool in his hands now becoming warm from being held for so long. Turning the deep blue hat over, he lightly grazed his thumb over the label, tracing the letter ‘H’ over and over. Standing up slowly, he caught his reflection in the mirror as he wondered what he was going to do now. 

He’d seen Callum was wearing the hat, and as soon as Callum was gone he remembered turning to Jay, who held a smirk on his face so Ben awaited the teasing to begin. Jay didn’t disappoint, childish songs sounding in his ear as he tried his hardest not to smile. Looking out the window for a glimpse of Callum, he’d frowned when he spotted the hat laying on the corner of the seat. Seeing that it had been left behind, he stood hurriedly to his feet and rushed to the front of the bus, desperate to return it. 

As the bus sped off, Ben brought his hands up to his face in despair, slowly walking back to Jay, hoping to return before he managed to fall over. Jay had just looked at him, before realising something and nudging Ben quickly.  
‘Hey, at least you’ll be able to have another conversation with him now’ 

Ben brought his mind back to the present, placing the beanie carefully onto his bed. He’d previously been happy to discover he’d be able to talk to Callum again, but now he was overthinking it, going over and over which top to wear to a bloody bus, as if it actually mattered! He knew he needed to calm down, especially because he was meeting his dad. If he turned up in tight jeans and a fancy top there was bound to be some disapproving looks and aggravating comments, and he really didn’t want to deal with that today. 

‘Oi Ben hurry up, you know Phil will go skitso if we turn up late again’  
Startled rapidly out of his thoughts, Ben grabbed the red button up next to him, shrugging it on as he rushed to find his shoes. Quickly snatching the hat, he ran down the steps, two at a time, which was not a good idea as it resulted in nearly colliding with the blonde female waiting at the bottom step.  
‘Watch it!’  
‘Well maybe you shouldn’t be hovering on the stairs then! What, waiting for Jay so you could give him a goodbye snog?’ He snorted as he barged past, avoiding the glare Lola gave him. He walked into the front room at a slower pace to avoid any more near-collisions, heading towards the couch and the fluffy blonde cloud of hair seated on top. 

‘Daddy! I made you a tea look, just how you like it, two sugars and a little bit of milk!’  
‘Hey princess’ Ben leaned towards his daughter, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head as he took the ‘tea’ from her, slurping dramatically for a moment, then presenting the cup with a flourish.  
‘Ta da! Ive finished my tea angel but now daddy’s gotta go, I’ll be back tomorrow though.’  
‘But daddy! You promised you’d play princesses with me and you haven’t!’ Lexi folded her arms indignantly, frowning towards Ben and sticking her bottom lip out.  
‘Baby I promise I’ll play tomorrow yeah, but Daddy and Jay have an important meeting to go to first’  
‘Fine but you better play! Mummy’s got some new eyeshadow for us to use!’ Lexi informed Ben, throwing a toothy grin towards him before hurling herself at him and wrapping her small arms around him as best as she could.  
Giving her a cuddle, Ben let out a sigh, savouring the moment and thankful that a tantrum had been avoided. 

Many hugs later, kisses and promises to play princess tomorrow, Ben and Jay were finally out the door, walking down the cold street as they listened to the town. It may have been early but a lot of people were awake. Market stalls were being opened, the steady roar of car engines could be heard somewhere nearby and the hum of chatter filled the square. Ben liked it here; the familiarity making it seem like home. He was thankful his dad had moved away; it meant less arguments and less... comments. His family was settled here, and for once Ben didn’t feel like running away.

Coming to a pause at the bus stop, he looked towards Jay, who nudged Ben as he began to talk.  
‘So, when we see Phil, we just tell him how the car lots going and answer any questions, avoid any dealings of dodge motors and then we can go?’  
‘But Jay mate, I don’t see why we can’t just take on them motors, it’s easy cash and we’d never get caught anyway!’  
Rolling his eyes, Jay glanced at Ben and placed a hand to his head, sighing.  
‘Look Ben we’ve already had this conversation and I’m not having it again’  
‘Alright drama queen, keep your knickers on, I’m only saying’ Ben held his hands up in surrender, signalling to Jay as he heard the screeching noise of the bus coming to a stop in front of him. Heading towards the steps, he turned to Jay.  
‘Oh and mate, might wanna wipe the lipstick off, anyone would think you were a drag queen.’ Ben sniggered to himself as he rushed onto the vehicle, avoiding the swipe Jay made towards him. 

‘Alright Ben?’  
‘Yeah Mick I just wanted to check something’  
Taking the hat from the pocket of his jeans, he sauntered towards the bus driver.  
‘This is Callum’s ain’t it?’  
Ben saw the colour drain from Mick as he took in what Ben was holding, glancing at Ben with a slight frown, confusion etched across his face.  
‘It might be, but why do you have it?’  
‘Charming that! I thought Callum had forgotten it so I was going to return it. Don’t know if I should bother now!’ Ben exclaimed, irritability outlining his features.  
‘Ben I’m sorry alright? It was just a shock but do give it back to Callum. Don’t tell him I told you but that hats important to him.’ Mick whispered, looking discreetly behind him at the figure in the corner seat of the bus, head down in sleep. Callum. 

Considering what he’d just been told, Ben walked quietly over to the seat, not wanting to wake Callum. He looked so peaceful asleep, Ben thought to himself as he smiled softly. Sitting down next to Callum, Ben glanced at Jay to see him sitting down with them.  
‘Are you gonna wake him?’ Jay asked  
‘No! He’s asleep why would I wake him?!’ Ben whisper-yelled as he glimpsed at the figure next to him, fearful that he’d actually woken him. Luckily, he was still sound asleep, long eyelashes fluttering closed, a soft blush across his cheeks and his mouth hanging slightly open. His lips were a pretty pink and Ben’s mind clouded over as he had the sudden urge to kiss him. 

‘Oh mate! You’ve got it bad!’ Jay teased, poking him relentlessly. Squirming away from Jay, Ben grimaced to himself. He couldn’t do this. Looking at Callum’s sleepy face, Ben’s vision went blurry as tiny droplets of tears formed in his eyes. He knew he could fall in love with Callum if he let himself, but Callum was too good for someone like him, and Ben refused to ruin him. Shoving the hat into Jays hands, he stood up, shaking himself down as he fought to control his emotions.  
‘Give that to him, yeah?’ Without waiting for a response, Ben shoved his way to the front of the bus, stopping at the door. 

‘Ben? Oi what you doing? I ain’t giving you your bus fare back again! I know I did before but that was only cuz Callum-‘ Mick started.  
‘Yeah whatever just let me out.’  
Frowning to himself, Mick pressed the button, opening the door and staring as Ben rushed out. Turning around to look at Callum, he caught Jay’s bewildered face staring back at him. 

‘Won’t be attending the meeting today, ill.’ He fires off the text, sighing to himself as he walks down the street, awaiting the rage from his dad. Letting himself into the house, he smiled as he caught a glimpse of Lexi through the open door, dancing to some little mix song. He caught Lola’s eye, bringing his finger to his lips and bursting into the room, picking up Lexi and spinning her around.  
‘Daddy!!!!’ She squealed, clinging to him like a monkey as she cuddled into him.  
‘Alright baby? I saw your dancing, your getting proper good at it now!’ He looked at Lexi, placing her onto the floor as she grinned up at him, eyes shining.  
‘I know! And mummy says I’m much better than that tart Lillian who won Walford’s got talent!’ Lexi states, expression happy as she remains blissfully unaware at what she’d just said. Raising his eyes at Lola, he saw her shocked expression as she realised what Lexi said.  
‘Lex, you can’t say words like that baby.’ She told her daughter.  
‘Why not? You say them!’ Frowning at Lola, the little girl took hold of Ben’s hand.  
‘She’s got you there, Lo’  
‘Shut up Ben, you’re not helping. Listen Lex, you know how some words are rude?’  
‘Like the ‘s’ word and the ‘b’ word?’ Lexi questioned. Raising her eyebrows and glaring subtly at Ben, she nodded.  
‘Yeah, and you know we don’t say those words, because they can upset people!’  
‘Okay mummy, I promise I won’t say them.’ Lexi said, smiling sweetly at her mum.  
‘Can we go play now?’ She asked.  
‘Go on then!’ Ben said, letting Lexi take him upstairs and sitting down onto Lola’s dressing table stool. 

~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, he glanced in the mirror, smiling at Lexi happily.  
‘Daddy, you’re beautiful!’  
‘Aw cheers baby.’ Grabbing the hair brush, he fluffed up his hair, before turning towards Lexi and letting her stick a huge pink bow in it, giggling to herself. Smiling at her, Ben glanced towards the door as he heard a muffled shout.  
‘Ben! Who’s Callum?’ Lola burst through the door suddenly, holding his phone out to him.  
‘I didn’t mean to pry, but I saw it was Jay and I thought he might be heading back.’ Lola explained, looking towards Ben questioningly. Staring at the message, Ben reread it.  
-“Callum said thank you, and he told me to give you something as well.” -  
‘Well?’ Lola asked. Ben looked up, glaring at her.  
‘Well what?’  
‘Who’s Callum?’  
Oh. Ben looked at her, before giving Lexi a kiss and heading downstairs, to the door.  
‘Ben?!’  
‘None of your business, Lo!’ He shouted up the stairs, heading outside with a slam of the door. 

~~~~~~~~

Outside The Prince Albert, Ben gasped to himself, the stranger pinning him up against the wall and kissing him harshly.  
‘Your place or mine?’ The tall man asked, as he grabbed hold of Ben’s ass, blue eyes lustful. Not as pretty as Callum’s, Ben thought to himself before cursing.  
‘Yours.’ He muttered, letting the bloke pull him away into the street. He hopes this would help him get over this stupid crush once as for all, before anyone got hurt.


	6. Chapter 6- Callum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally left this fic SO long and idk if anyone’s still interested apart from Leah, but I’m back to writing now so sorry for the INCREDIBLY long wait 😭

Clinging onto the soft material, Callum stared out into the dusty gray landscape, the park illuminated only by a street lamp, causing shadows and bringing warmth with the yellow brightness of the bulb. 

You’d have thought an isolated park in the middle of the morning would’ve been lonely, but Callum was used to the cold, bitter wind and the single streetlamp, and as he ran his fingers along the hem of the hat, he realised he was more at home here then he ever could be in his flat, memories of Jonno littered about everywhere, haunting the place like a ghost. 

Callum closed his eyes, drinking in the silence with a blissful sigh as he kicked his legs lightly onto the floor, the swing moving slowly with him, and his mind wandering to a certain gentle smile and deep eyes. Gosh, he’d only known the bloke a few weeks and he was already obsessed like some crazy stalker. Ben would be terrified if he knew. 

Suddenly, giggles erupted from the edge of the park, silence shattered. Quickly opening his eyes, Callum looked towards the sound, smiling as a blonde little girl came into view and started walking over to him, pulling on somebody’s hand, Callum realised. As he looked at this other stranger, he offered a gentle smile before placing his hat on top his head and looking down into his lap. 

‘Mummy! Can we go on the swings?’ The childish but definite voice broke out, Callum looking up to watch the exchange.   
‘Now babe, you know that isn’t how we ask is it?’ The woman asked, tutting at the little girl with a look of unimpressed fondness.   
‘Please mummy!! Pretty please with a cherry on top?’ The child begged, placing her palms together, and pouting before looking up. Unable to say no to that adorable look, the woman nodded, smiling as the child started squealing and rushing over to the swings where Callum sat. 

‘Hello!’ Coming to a stop in front of the swings, the girl looked up at Callum, beaming with her toothy grin that Callum recognised but couldn’t quite place where-   
‘You’re really tall’ she stated, looking Callum up and down before throwing herself onto the swing beside him, kicking her tiny legs into the ground as a way to push herself. Laughing, Callum watched with a smile.   
‘Yeah I might just be a little tall’   
‘A little? No, you’re a lot tall! If you stood next to my daddy he would be half the height of you, but that’s not your fault he’s just really short!’ She giggled, clenching her delicate fingers onto the chains, swinging higher and higher.   
‘Awh maybe your daddy just didn’t eat his vegetables when he was a little boy?’ Callum questioned, trying to hold back a smile as the girl frowned, looking confused.   
‘I don’t think they had vegetables when daddy was a little boy’ she stopped the swing, looking towards her mother before climbing off.   
‘I’ll be back in a minute, don’t go!’ She ran off, heading towards the bench as Callum watched with an amused grin. 

He’d always imagined having children, as his dad had always said, follow the cycle, grow up, get a girlfriend, get married, have kids. When he was with Whitney she constantly brought up the conversation of kids, and with the whole pregnancy scare, it made him realise that he did want kids, just not with her and the realisation was devastating. He still hadn’t fully come out to her yet, she thought the breakup was because they just weren’t suited, which in a way was true. They were still close friends though, and plans to meet up at least every two weeks, to make sure the other was okay, were in place. 

Looking over to the girl now, Callum wondered what his life would be like with a kid. From what he knew about this one so far, she was charming, adorable and funny but he could imagine there was some moments where she wasn’t as behaved. Life would probably be stressful with a kid, he decided, but he would be excited when he would eventually have one. Might help with the loneliness, he thought, smiling sadly whilst waiting for the girl to reappear. 

A short while later, the child stood up from the bench and made her way over to Callum.  
‘You didn’t go!’ She grinned at him, jumping on the swing once again.  
‘Of course I didn’t, you told me not to!’ He informed her, watching as she looked down, sighing heavily before turning to Callum.  
‘Yeah, but not everybody keeps their promises, daddy doesn’t.’ Her big blue eyes filled with tears, Callum’s heart breaking for her as he went to sit in front of her.   
‘Hey, listen- wait, what’s your name?’   
‘Lexi’  
‘That’s pretty. Listen Lexi, it isn’t your fault that your daddy breaks his promises, and it might not be his either but just know that there are people who love you, okay?’ He told her, taking hold of her little hand and waiting patiently for her to talk.   
‘No it is his fault! He promised me he’d play tea parties with me and he never does! Just disappears all of a sudden and doesn’t return till the next day!’ 

Callum didn’t know who this man was, but he really hoped that there was a reasonable explanation for him ‘disappearing’ and leaving his daughter upset. Just as he was about to reassure Lexi, her mother came rushing over, indignantly pushing Callum out the way and holding Lexi’s hand, taking her off the swing.   
‘What on earth are you doing to her? Why is she crying?’ She questioned, pitch rising as she spoke.   
‘No mummy! He was helping me, we talked about daddy breaking his promises’   
Looking at her tear stained face, Lola looked guilty before rummaging in her bag, taking a tissue and gently scrubbing the tears away. Turning back towards Callum, she looked ashamed before offering her hand, smiling apologetically.  
‘Lola, and I’m awfully sorry for shoving you over.’   
‘Callum, and it was my fault I shouldn’t have been so close to your daughter’ He grimaced, realising how odd that sounded before shaking Lola’s hand and letting go.  
‘No, you were only helping her, it’s okay!’ They smiled at each other, buefore both looking down to Lexi.   
‘Mummy, can we get ice cream?’


End file.
